The present invention relates to novel polyquinoline derivatives, to the process for the preparation thereof and to the use thereof as therapeutic agents.
More precisely, compounds according to the present invention are metal ligands and/or dissolve amyloid aggregates and are particularly effective in the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases.